American Dragon: A Fat Chance
by Beefycakes
Summary: In an alternate universe, a now 22 year old Jake Long accepts an assignment to return a magical griffon's egg to its nest. But when the egg winds up mixed in with a sea of fattening sweets, Jake begins to question just how much of his latest mission he can stomach, and how much he's willing to give to see it through. Based on the classic weight gain scene from the original show.


Jake Long felt his stomach turn as he gazed across the room full of peanut butter eggs. The adult shapeshifter, currently in his dragon form, had been charged with protecting a griffin egg from all harm and return it to its mother.

Unfortunately for the dragonboy, that had been easier said than done. The entire mission had been one disaster after another, culminating in him crashing into the very candy factory he now stood, and him losing his grip on the egg. The events that followed were mind boggling. The egg had fallen into an assembly line of peanut butter eggs, was coated in a thick layer of melted chocolate, and wrapped so that it was all but identical to the rest of the eggs in the mountainous pile at the end of the conveyor belt. The scenario was so perfectly catastrophic that it was hard for Jake to believe it was all mere coincidence. Nope: The universe had just decided it hated him today.

Jake clenched his teeth as he flew on top of one of tge humungous piles of candy eggs and picked one up in his paw. He hefted it gently into the air, then picked up another and weighed that one too.

"Crap, this is stupid! With so many eggs, there's no way I could tell them apart by weight... maybe..."

Looking over the eggs in his paws, Jake grimaced and peeled back the wrappers covering them both. The chocolate looked like it covered the entire surface of the eggs, and he couldn't just scrape or break through the chocolate shell without rusking damage to the griffin egg. He could possibly just was the chocolate coating off, but even if there was a sink around here it would take way too long.

Time was definitely not on the American Dragon's side. An old foe and extremely vicious femme fatale named The Huntswoman was chasing after the griffin egg as well. Belonging to a clan of hunters who loathed magical creatures, if she couldn't find it first, the Huntswoman would be willing to destroy every last egg in the factory just to annihilate the one that mattered.

Jake gagged a bit as he considered the only available option. He was going to have to lick the chocolate off, even just enough to see the egg inside.

"I guess I better get started..." the dragon sighed, gulping before he brought the candy egg close and licked at the chocolate with his long, reptillian tongue until enough was scraped away to reveal the peanut butter filling underneath, "Egg number one..."

The first dozen or so eggs were pretty delicious, the chocolate sweet and of a quality that didn't feel too cheap. After a couple dozen more eggs were licked clean of chocolate, they were beginning to taste stale, the chocolate starting to taste a bit too rich. By the time Jake had slurped down around one hundred eggs worth of chocolate, the dragon was beginning to feel sick.

"540..." Jake groaned, his belly gurgling as he tossed the half-coated egg into a pile of them on the floor before reaching for the next one and licking that clean, "541... urrrgh..."

Dropping this latest egg into the pile, Jake clutched his stomach with his free paw, smearing it with melted chocolate. He winced a bit as he felt its curve, suddenly aware of how swollen and round his belly already was. He whined a little as it gurgled even louder, the dragon suddenly feeling nauseous before letting out a small burp, the stomachache subsiding just a bit.

Jake looked over the pile of candy eggs again and sighed. After hundreds of eggs, he'd barely made a dent. Despite already feeling sick of the eggs and despite how stuffed he already was just from licking the things, the hero knew he had no choice: He couldn't just leave the poor egg and the baby griffin inside to its fate.

Cringing, he scooped up another of the peanut butter sweets, "Egg number 542..."

"Egg number 8,032..." the dragon groaned huskily, shiverring as he lapped at the chocolate, the taste making him want to hurl.

Jake let the egg fall from his hand into the pile of discarded peanut butter sweets, now full of so many candy eggs it was bigger than he was, yet still dwarfed by the remaining sweets the hero still had to test, still had to taste...

A groan echoed from the male's now balloonlike belly as he sat on the mountain of eggs and whimpered.

Jake began to wonder how much help his old companion Fu Dog would have been in this situation. He could have at least shared the burden of slurping down the chocolate, perhaps so much so that they would have found the griffin egg by now, or at the very least doubled the rate at which Jake was going through these things.

Maybe in another timeline Fu would have been there to help. Maybe this candy company would have had less time to expand and there'd be fewer eggs to go through. Maybe Jake would have been young enough that his appetite and metabolism would have helped him easily power through this gluttonous dilemma.

But Fu Dog was too old to be tagging along with Jake on his adventures these days; the candy factory had expanded its peanut butter egg production two-fold over the past decade; and Jake, while still young, was now 22 years old and didn't nearly have the stomach for this challenge. Then again, from appearances alone it would seem the once fit, young dragon had more than enough stomach to go around.

Even just the bits of chocolate Jake had been eating had taken quite a heavy toll on his body. His stomach had gone from the painfully taut curve stuffed with chocolate to a sagging belly bloated with fat. The dragonboy's thighs were likewise coated in a meaty layer of blubber, matching a tubby ass that bulged from under a plump tail. Rolls of backflab led up to two wings covered in a soft layer of fat, though they looked puny when compared with the set of flabby bingo wings that were now Jake's arms.

The now obese dragon groaned into a set of triple chins as he glanced down at the last egg in the pile, a sea of wrappers and half-melted peanut butter eggs surrounding the hero as he sat on his fat ass. Jake sighed as he wiped a filthy paw on a newly formed set of hefty moobs, staining his flabby chest with chocolate and peanut butter, the latest addition to a collection of sticky, dirty smudges and smears that decorated the soft, gold scales of the tubby dragon's belly and manboobs.

"Uuuurrrrgggghhhh... peanut butter again..." Jake grunted, huffing and panting as he reached for that one last egg. After pigging out on so many sweets and sitting on his swelling bottom for so long, the dragonboy didn't feel like getting up just for one measly egg. Yet try as he might, the overstuffed, overweight dragon just couldn't reach past his gigantic belly, the sheer weight of it pulling him forwards in a clumsy and pathetic roll, the fatass male falling right onto his enormously engorged stomach.

Embarassing as it was, the fall allowed Jake to at least reach the last egg in the pile. Holding it up to his maw, arm trembling from exhaustion and the toll the sickening overload of sugar he had consumed was taking on his body, Jake gave the egg a thick, weary lick.

And tasted peanut butter.

"Eight... hnnngh... e-eight thousand..." Jake whined, dropping the egg to the floor with a weak thud as he fell on his back and let out a massive belch that echoed through the sprawling factory.

"8,033..." The dragon groaned past plump, chocolate stained lips before passing out into a sugar coma.


End file.
